Nick Land
There’s only really been one question, to be honest, that has guided everything I’ve been interested in for the last twenty years, which is: the teleological identity of capitalism and artificial intelligence. —Dr. Nick Land Dr. Nick Land (anno domini 101962) is most notably a posthumanist. An English philosopher, genius, short-story horror writer, blogger, substance experimentalist, technologist, and co-creator of Accelerationism. Deleuze and Guattari had observed that underneath capitalism’s ‘decoding of flows,’ “desire itself becomes the death instinct... that carry the seeds of a new life.”(3) Land collapsed this observation into Lyotard’s own that capitalism exists due to the human libidinal drives; accelerating capitalism would then be a natural process of accelerating humanity’s own compulsion towards death. Land’s aim, most properly, is a technological market-system in runaway, outstripping its human components. Berger, 2014 Reverend Doctor Land (Professor Terra Firma) born on 17th January operates the Shining Brilliant Outposts «Xenosystems», «Time Spiral Press», and «Urban Future blog», and associated Twitter accounts, @Outsideness & @UFblog as well as more obscurely, devoted to Abstract Horror, «Deadliner», @dblbd. His writing is credited with pioneering the genre known as "theory-fiction".3 A cofounder of the 1990s collective Cybernetic Culture Research Unit, his work has been tied to the development of Accelerationism and speculative realism.456 Most recently, Land has been a primary theorist and the namer of the Dark Enlightenment, a neo-"reactionary" philosophy that opposes egalitarianism and is sometimes associated with the alt-right or other right-wing movements.78 As far as where to begin with Neoreaction, I personally would recommend listening to the first hour of Nick Land’s recent interview with Red Ice Radio. It’s definitely one of the more accessible sources, and it means you can get to grips with a vast amount of material in a short time. [metanomad,01/06/2017] Workedit Land was a lecturer in Continental Philosophy at the University of Warwick from 1987 until his resignation in 1998.9 At Warwick, he and Sadie Plant co-founded the Cybernetic Culture Research Unit. He is the author of The Thirst for Annihilation: Georges Bataille and Virulent Nihilism, published in 1992, in addition to an abundance of shorter texts, many of which were published in the 1990s during Land's time with the Ccru.10 The majority of these articles were compiled in the retrospective collection Fanged Noumena: Collected Writings 1987-2007, published in 2011. He currently works as an editor at Urbanatomy in Shanghai, and (until April 2017)11 taught at the New Centre for Research & Practice.12 Land's work is noted for its unorthodox interspersion of philosophical theory with fiction, science, poetry, and performance art.13 He has recently started writing psychological horror fiction. Land is founder of two electronic Publishers, «Urbanatomy Electronic» and «Time Spiral Press» (with Anna Greenspan). 1987-1998: Land lectures in Continental philosophy at Warwick university. 1992: The Thirst for Annihilation: Georges Bataille and Virulent Nihilism is published. 1995: Land becomes co-founder (along with Sadie Plant) of the Cybernetic Culture Research Institute (CCRU), a student-run collective unofficially ‘part’ of Warwick’s philosophy department. 1997: Plant leaves Warwick, as such Land becomes ‘leader’ of the CCRU. 1990’s: Land produces/publishes various short articles for & alongside the CCRU. Unknown Year: Land collaborates on a text called Necrophysics with physicist Rhett Allain. Unknown Year: Land moves to Shanghai Unknown Year: Land becomes editor of Urbanatomy and teaches at the New Centre for Research & Practice. Unknown Year: Land begins writing psychological horror. 2011: Fanged Noumena: Collected Writings 1987-2007 is published. 2014: Templexity: Disordered Loops through Shanghai Time is published. 2014: Phyl-Undhu is published. 2015: Chasm is published. Land’s two current blogs are: Urban Future 2.1 and Outside In, alongside his twitter: @Outsideness Also a link to his old blog posts: Old Nick Stuff, Hyperstition and CCRU And I’ll leave this here as a sort of footnote, for those who can be bothered with the ‘cool’ biog-elements. to [https://www.meta-nomad.net/nick-land-accelerationism-neoreaction-overview-guide/ metanomad] Bibliographyedit Booksedit * The Thirst For Annihilation: Georges Bataille and Virulent Nihilism (London and New York: Routledge, 1992) * The Shanghai World Expo Guide 2010 (Shanghai: China Intercontinental Press, 2010) * Fanged Noumena: Collected Writings 1987-2007 with an introduction by Ray Brassier and Robin Mackay (Falmouth, UK: Urbanomic, 2011) * Templexity: Disordered Loops through Shanghai Time (Urbanatomy Electronic, 2014) * Phyl-Undhu (Time Spiral Press, 2014) * Chasm (Time Spiral Press, 2015) Articlesedit * Teleoplexy: Notes on Acceleration (#ACCELERATE: The Accelerationist Manifesto, Urbanomic Press, 2014)